The Priest
by Skyrere
Summary: He deplored what brought his people to where they were to be called what they were... She was pragmatic and beautiful in ways that his own people could never be. OC/OC Seriously... how can anyone take any pre-made character from this realm and give them anything new to say? Give me a chance. :D
1. Chapter 1

The Priest

It took me far too long to gain the freedom to move beyond the city that still clung to me like a fetid stench... Silvermoon could never be ugly, but the corruption that it was built on lingered. Paladins brought up to torture the pure and beautiful crystalline beings that fought with all they had against the onslaught of demons that craved nothing but our destruction and enslavement. It ate at my very soul. As a priest, I drew my power from the blessings of my Gods... Was I also drawing from them? Was I also sinning against nature?

The Northern Barrens lay before me as I stood with Naragah. She was a powerful specimen of Orc female. Lithe and beautiful in a way that my own kind never were... She was coiled power and violence, and yet she and I shared the feeling that nature could not be abused without consequences... She occupied more than just my occasional moments in conversation as I dreamed of her. The kind of dreams that left you sticky and embarrassed the following morning.

"Do not worry so, Priest. The Gods are not sleeping. They created Nature to take care of Herself."

Her voice is dusky honey. Sweet to my ears and smooth, yet deeper than any Blood Elf woman. I wondered if she knew of my attraction to her. I never spoke of it, and she never mentioned such to me. Perhaps she was being polite as I knew that Orc's could smell things that Blood Elves could not. Surely I filled the air between us with pheromones.

"I cannot help the despair that flirts with my soul Naragah. My own people hunger so for the power that was torn from us with the explosion of the Sunwell that I am ashamed to be of the Blood.

"Not all of them burn so, 'Tiron. You are only one, but I have seen more in my time here. Even some of your Paladins are dissatisfied with the source of the power they wield in the name of the Light."

I looked away from her, my face burning with the shame that welled within me every time I recalled seeing the Naaru that had been held captive and tortured for its power just to train the new Paladins in their craft. I remember how we came to be known as Blood Elves, but at the same time, it shamed my people, and also the Humans who brought it about.

"Not enough of us Nara'. Not enough of us."

"Listen. I am on duty right now, but later tonight, I have some free time. You could use some relaxation. I know I give good massage... Meet me in the common room of the Inn. We will have a few drinks, and I will treat you to some true relaxation Orc Style."

My heart leapt to my throat. Could she possibly be suggesting what it sounded like? Perhaps... but I was not going to assume anything... I had to finish a job before I could join her anyway.

"I have to do something for Tonga Runetotem today. If I am able to return tonight from this job, I will meet you and take you up on your offer. The Gods know I could use a massage. " I would have taken her hand and bowed over it in the manner of my own kind, but she was not an Blood Elf and I worried that she might take it as a sign of weakness. Instead, I gave her a firm nod, my glowing eyes meeting her clear green, and a smile curved my lips echoing the smile nestled in hers. Her small tusks merely adding to the beauty before me... Damn it... How could I tell her without sounding foolish... Who ever heard of Blood Elves and Orc's making a pair of anything together.

I stood away, and offered her a bow, then leapt down the hill into the deep plains grass, and towards the Stagnant Oasis.


	2. Chapter 2

Gift Of the Gods

It was something I wondered about... the seeming placidity of the plains zhevra and striders... They didn't seem to care that I was there. I even stopped and stroked the sleek flank of one of the striped creatures as it passed... Perhaps it was my Gods way of rewarding my devotion... They did not seem to fear any of the two legged predators that stalked the savanna. I had seen them attack with ferocity when threatened though. Perhaps they just didn't need to fear us... The creatures I did have to look out for were the cheetahs and plains lions... The males with the great manes usually remained stationary defending the den, but the Huntress's prowled about the lands, seeking food to bring back to the young and their fathers. One had to be cautious, or become dinner. I did not want to deprive any of the animals of their next meal, but at the same time, I did not wish to become that next meal. Perhaps that is what Nara saw in me... a man strong enough to survive the barrens and return to her night after night and listen to her honeyed voice as she spoke of anything that came to mind...

Unlike others of my kind, I was not under the illusion that I was anything other than a man. Where other men of my race spent hours attempting to perfect a flawless complexion or keep a hair style from shifting as they did their best to woo some hapless female, I existed merely to serve my Gods, and try to ease the troubles of my torn world. If, by chance a woman took an interest in me, I considered it a blessing, and treated her as such. Naragah was once such woman. Only this time, the blessing was more than I ever expected, and turned out to be a woman that lit a fire in me that I had not felt before.

The plains were hot. I had been here long enough that I was mostly acclimated to it, but even the natives of this region, the Taurens, understood that to go out into the barrens in the heat of the day was foolish... My Gods helped me to withstand the worst of the heat. The few small trees that dotted the plains were almost a tease to those uneducated in survival, but to those of us who had survived our first year in the heat, they were way stations with the life giving gift of shade. The bole of the trees were twisted and woven of two or three trees that naturally clumped together for survival, and their branches spread wide. The shade provided was persistent and moved slowly with the sun. Unfortunately one had to contend with the Plains Cheetahs that were in residence while raising their young. It was hard to tell if they were there until it was too late. Their spotted coat made it hard to see them. The second threat to life and limb were the Kolkar. Half Humanoid Half Horse... They were filthy wretched creatures that were irredeemable. Violent and vicious. I knew... I had tried... I still bore the scars, and if it had not been for a Tauren hunter and his hunting companion, I would have perished at the hands of the twisted creatures. Forgiveness... I was supposed to offer it to all... In this I was flawed, and tried to find ways of redeeming myself, but I could not find it in me to offer forgiveness to the Kolkar. They could burn in the deepest levels of the unknown hells as far as I was concerned.

I made it across the plains without incident. Of course, I had to take a couple of detours to avoid the more aggressive wildlife, but the prayers for my Gods Grace held long enough to keep me from overheating until I could get to the oasis. This was where I had to be extra careful. The Kolkar patrolled this area rigorously and should I be caught, I would be killed and more than likely eaten. I had seen the remnants of one of the cooking cauldrons after I'd been rescued by the hunter. The smell, and the sight had turned my stomach and I had barely managed to keep my last meal inside where it belonged.

The hot air of the barrens was only marginally better under the cover of the trees that thrived by the deep oases waterhole. The humidity was kept at a constant due to the tree cover. There was a suggestion by some that this water hole was a natural spring that was kept full from a deep underground spring that fed not only this one, but many others around the barrens and possibly around the world. One thing was certain... There would be no life out here in these harsh lands without them. I had noticed other strange things as well. The naturally shy, and vegetarian turtles that lived in the oasis had changed. They were bigger, and they were more aggressive. Not only that, but I was absolutely positive that I had seen one catch and eat one of the squirrels that lived in the oases... I made sure to keep clear of them since that time. They were big enough to make a meal of me should I be foolish enough to get caught.

Carefully I made my way through the thick undergrowth, slowly so as not to make too much noise that could not be attributed to the natural wildlife, until I had emerged from the tree line to the low hills surrounding the southern end of the oases. I had filled my water skins at the oases, and gathered some of the herbs that were edible. When I saw them, I gathered some of the herbs that produced the best ink for the work that I did as a scribe. I barely kept in the wry laugh that tried to surface as I thought of the rest of the school where I had started my education, and where I was now. None of them would ever consider leaving their beautiful city in favor of traveling and writing about it. I could see Tadran as a meal for any of the beasts out here. I doubted that Tad would ever make it past the protective cheetah mothers that were so bold as to make their dens so near the small barrens town of Crossroads as to be just a couple hundred yards from any guard just killing them to be on the safe side... Then again... I had heard that some of my classmates had been approached by people of questionable motives with offers of power and wealth. I would have to check into that when I returned for a visit to my home. Part of my oath to my Gods was to keep the faith pure... Demonic forces were not allowed... ever.

A noise off to my left brought me to a sharp stop, my heart jumping abruptly. My ever glowing eyes seeking the source of the sound... I cursed internally my inattention to my surrounding when I was in a place of such obvious danger. Over the rise of the low hill I was climbing came the sound of hooves, and the low growl of one of the plains hyenas. Blast and Burn it... I should have been paying attention. Now I was going to have to ask my Gods to assist me in a fight... Again. I offered thanks first and then began to focus on the approaching danger.

I had already started a prayer to smite my foes when the Kolkar emerged up over the lip of the hill, a sudden enraged growl emerging from its gross mouth. The hyena at its side leapt forward, only to come into contact with a brilliant shield of light. It yarped in surprise and pain as the prayer of Thorns given to me by a Tauren Druid who was a resident of Crossroads, took effect, and turned the hyena's bite back on itself. My prayer of smite found its target. The Kolkar roared it's pain, and drew it's crude bow with its heavy arrow, and released it to flight... I didn't have time to be thankful that the arrow went wide, but instead, used my own reserve of energy to hit it with holy fire. It's dying wail pierced me with a moment of guilty pleasure as I focused on the hyena that continued to ravage itself on the shield of thorns. In moments, holy power had wrapped around the corrupted heart of the creature and it lay dead beside it's master. With no feeling of guilt, I moved to examine the contents of the rudely constructed bag that the Kolkar had around it's humanoid waist. Coins... A couple silver and some copper... and a surprise treasure... This Kolkar had somehow garnered a small ring that hummed with power. I would have to take some time to examine it to find out what it was ensorcelled to do, but in the mean time I would take it, and perhaps sell it later. The goblins at the auction house were rather savvy when it came to the value of things found out here.

I didn't have time to admire the colorful flowers that also thrived here. I needed to get to the top of the bluff, and speak to the Tauren that was there. Jerrik Highmountain. By some workings of fate, I managed to get to the top of the bluff without incurring the wrath of any more of the worlds carnivores. The spirit hawk that had accompanied me circled the peak and then landed to become a ghostly form of the Tauren who had given me the job to begin with... The two spoke at length, and finally, Jerrik joined me, offering me payment for a job well done. I took a look at what he had to offer, and took only the coin. the remainder of his offering was not compatible with my needs. I apologized and explained that my Gods required that I use only cloth to clothe me, and enchantments to protect me. It was then that he pulled out a cloth item that was at once attractive and imbued with power. A rare smile graced my lips, exercising muscles that were not often called into use...

"This is quite beautiful , Sir Highmountain. This will most certainly be worth the time and effort taken to bring Tonga Runetotem's spirit through the barrens." I offered a bow over the item as I took it, and tucked it into a pouch reserved for things that were not already tainted by herbs and ink.

"It was woven by my sister, and be-spelled by my aunt. I know it is passed into good hands Priest. Walk with the Earth Mother." His deep voice rumbled between us, and I offered another bow in departure, understanding that I was thanked and dismissed.

My travel back was just as cautious as my arrival. I managed to avoid three of the Kolkar patrols, accumulated a nice collection of briarthorn and mageroyal for my efforts. I was looking forward to a nice hour in the sweat tents when my attention was drawn to the sound of Kolkar battle. I moved closer and found a young male Tauren in the accoutrements of a Paladin under the assault of a rather large Kolkar male and a hyena. He was clearly outmatched as he was bleeding profusely from the wounds he had already received. Surreptitiously, I moved a bit closer and then unleashed holy power on the Kolkar, taking advantage of the damage that the young Paladin had already done, and as he fell, the hyena concentrated on me... Too late I saw that the young Paladin had fallen... In moments, bleeding from the bites I had received, the hyena lying in a pool of its own congealing blood, I moved closer to the young Tauren Palading, and checked for a pulse and breath... I could find none, but if he had not given up yet, I might still be able to bring him back... Settling myself deep into a meditative prayer, I called upon my Gods to speak with this young ones God, and ask that he might be returned to us... His journey not yet complete, and our need of him greater than that of the God who now comforted him...

I was exhausted when I opened my eyes again, but it was to see the Tauren sitting up, rubbing his own eyes, and shaking the death from his limbs... With a deep and grateful sigh, I placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke firmly to him... There was no telling if he was still in a daze, having been torn from his afterlife to return to the hell we called home.

"Paladin... You were at the Gates of Death. I asked that you be returned to us, and my prayer was granted. What is your name?"

He blinked a few times, and then focused on me, realizing what I was, and that he had indeed been dead. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply for a few moments which I did not begrudge him, and then he looked at me again.

"I am Thun Berun. Paladin. Thank you for your help, Priest. What may I call you?"

The translation of his name struck me like a dwarven hammer, and it was all I could do to keep the laughter from escaping my control. 'Chunkeybutt' was not a name one heard very often, and when the one who owned the name chose not to change it showed huge respect for one's parents despite the name applied.

"I am Nietiron. Come. Let us head to Crossroads together. I could use the company, and you could use the rest."

When we arrived at Crossroads, we went our separate ways. I was sure that he and I would cross paths again. It just seemed like destiny. My Gods had a warped sense of humor and tended to do things randomly to keep me grounded.

It was nearing evenign, and I still had a good hour or two before Naragah was off duty. I deposited my belongings in the room I paid a good silver for, and then sought out the steam tent where I managed to relax and get clean at the same time. A few Orc guards joined me along with the Taurens who were there on a regular basis, and though I tried to avoid conversation, it found me anyway.

"Hey. Belf. I thought your kind didn't scar."

Yes. It sounded aggressive and possibly trouble in the brewing, but I had been around Orc's long enough to know that it was just the way the less educated communicated. This Orc was asking me about my scars, and was not trying to start a fight. He was genuinely interested in the scars I sported. He was right. Generally, Blood Elves would go to great lengths to avoid scars. We are a vain race. I could admit to that much.

"We scar, Orc. It's just that most of us fear the consequences of looking like we can't fight better than everyone else. We are quite small comparatively to everyone else after all." my voice was even in my response.

"So... what you sayin is dat you not afraid to be small? You can fight?" asked another of the Orc guardsmen.

The question actually brought a smile to my face.

"Yes. I can fight. As a Priest, I call upon the favor of my Gods to help me overcome those who stand against me. I am not ashamed of the scars I receive in the fights given to me by my Gods."

"So den... You would fight for the right to be wit Naragah?" asked a third...

I suddenly took the conversation far more seriously than I had before. This wasn't just curiosity. This was verging on a challenge from not one, but three. Damn it. I wanted to relax.

"What is your name sir?" I directed at the last one to speak to me.

"Maleg"

"Maleg. Am I to understand that you don't think that Naragah is strong enough to decide which man she wants to be with?" I looked him in the eye, my body not showing the tension that wreathed me as I gathered myself to fight should it come to that. Orc's had interesting ways of deciding things. I was pleased to see the sudden gleam of panic enter his eyes as he considered my question.

"Uh, No. She is strong. That is why I want to... um... "

"You wish to court her attentions."

"Ya."

"I know that you're kind and mine do things differently, but perhaps if she interests you so much, and you feel that I am a rival for her affections, then you might try another tact to gain her attention since your normal ones are not working."

It was a long shot, but I was willing to keep talking if they were. If they all three jumped me at once, I would not stand a chance at all of not getting my ass handed to me several times over.

I watched as all three of them considered my words, passing glances between them, and not feeling quite comfortable with the idea to actually discuss it in front of me...

The long low laugh of the two Taurens who had been listening the whole time brought the conversation to a standstill and allowed the Orc's to change the subject as gracefully as an Orc did anything. I nodded politely to the Taurens who found the whole thing amusing, and excused myself from the sweat tent.

I had a date to attend...


	3. Chapter 3

Night Life

I was relieved that I would not have to fight the other Orc guards for Naragah's affections. If she chose to accompany them, then I would not challenge them. It wasn't the kind of man I was. Now if they insulted her, I would stand with her. I knew better than to try and stand in front of her if she was insulted. She was more than capable of dealing with insult herself and would not feel complimented should some man try and coddle her. To the women of my own race, I was without manners and more aggressive than they approved of. I didn't step up and challenge when I should, and I didn't pay compliments enough when they were fished for. That was one of the reasons I traveled. I sought a place I could belong.

Naragah was a woman after my own heart. There was never a moment that I did not feel comfortable in her presence. In fact, I was the first to laugh at her jokes when no one else seemed to get them, and strangely enough, I seemed to know when she was feeling less than social. At those times, she would not speak to me as I would join her at her watch station, but neither did I feel the need to speak to her to assure my place with her. We would just stand there and observe the countryside, keeping an eye on those who would approach to make sure we weren't invaded by the occasional raid from the Humans, Dwarves, Night Elves, or Space Goats...

In the common room, the sun well beyond setting, the torches lit the room in wavering light. the Magelight in the center of the room augmenting light where it was needed the most. The atmosphere was welcoming to those who were known, and tolerable to those passing through. I found Naragah by herself at a table at the back of the room, her back to a wall, and her eyes steady on the rest of the room. I admired that about her. She would never let a possible enemy come up on her rear for any reason. When she stood watch, she also would turn to view the town itself, and when someone approached her, she would identify them before turning back to her watch station.

The innkeeper met me as I entered the establishment with a letter that had come by Wyvern. Apparently my sister would be arriving on the morrow with a gift from our Mother. Apparently, one of the Hawkstriders that she bred and raised was not accepting anyone who came to select a mount for purchase. She was quite displeased with me as it had been one of a rare color come from such a colorful dame and sire. He was black. Secretly I had named him. Sable. He had been pleased with it as well, chiruping at me every time I used it, and not responding to anyone else. I certainly hope my mother had not used any of her stern methods to try and break him. I would have to ask Cerna when she arrived. Sable would not be pleased with me for having left him like that, but I had no choice. Mother didn't just give her children mounts upon their majority. We had to work hard to earn one. She had not been pleased with my calling to become a Priest. She had been hoping more for a Paladin as my father was.

Without asking, I sat down at the table with Naragah, and offered her a drawn smile. She knew me well it seemed as she pushed a mug over to me and I could smell my favored beverage within. I drank half of it before engaging her in conversation.

"Thank you. The barrens provided me their normal welcome. This really hit the spot."

"Well let me welcome you proper then." Naragah leaned over and wrapping one strong hand around the back of my neck, pulled me in and claimed my lips with hers...

To say that I was startled was an understatement. I was stunned, and for the first few moments I was frozen under her ministrations, but my lips thawed before my mind did, and I found myself kissing her back with plenty of enthusiasm... My numb mind took note that her tusks did not get in the way in the least, and that she tasted like honey mead... The trousers I wore beneath my robes began to feel tight as my body readily proclaimed it's happiness with the direction things had taken. Still, I was uncertain, and as she slowed the kiss to leisurely nibbles of my lips, I asked, breathless, swimming in the taste of her...

"Are you... certain... that you want to do this Nara?"

"Are you afraid of me Tiron?" she growled, her voice vibrating through me.

"... No..." I sighed against her cheek as her lips and teeth traveled from my mouth to my sensitive ears. She could feel the thundering of my heart, and I had no doubt she could smell my arousal.

"Don't you think you can handle me?" She purred, her breath hot in my ear...

"I know I can take what you give Naragah." I growled, my breath hitching as she licked up the length of my ear, and breathed out across it, causing my whole body to shudder... "My concern is that I may not be enough for you."

"Are you willing to work for it?" Her teeth grappled my ear lobe, and the feel bordered on pain but was more pleasure. My response was a groan... Gods, strong women were irresistible...

"Gods yes..."

Without another word, she rose, her fist closed around the fabric of my robe at my chest, and she hauled me behind her up the stairs to where the private rooms were. I was not aware of the grumbling of the Orc guards who had questioned me earlier, and it didn't matter... There were other women, Tauren and Orc both... They would not spend the night alone if they were smart... IF they were smart... Right then, I didn't care.

My whole being was taken up with tunnel vision, and I knew that I should be aware of my surroundings for survival sake. there were always thieves and ruffians willing to kill for the coin in your pocket... If there were any who dared challenge Naragah in the state she was in now, I would have to simply sit back and enjoy the show before throwing myself into her passionate violence once more.

The door slammed behind us, and she paused for just a moment in front of me, her blue eyes burning as she looked me up and down...

"You value this garment. I can smell the magic that protects you. You best divest yourself of it quickly or I will destroy it in my haste, Tiron." Her voice was a husky growl, and she backed away, her hands working the fastenings of her own armor and padding. I wasted no time, finding the fastenings and untying the belts. Soon, my robes were a pool on the floor and my trousers and tunic swiftly joined them there. Only then, when I stood before her, Pale and naked, my sex rampant, that insecurity tried to sneak in and gain control. That insecurity was short lived as Nara turned and gazed with satisfaction on me as a whole... Her grin was almost feral.

"I like a challenge Tiron... I will not be submissive, but I also don't want to be the only dominant. Show me that you want me. Come get what you want!"

It was then that the part of me that the women of my own race disliked roared to the surface and my body began to burn with the challenge set before me. A purr in the back of my throat, I stepped up to her, and with liquid grace that my race was known for, snaked my hand behind her head, and pulled her sharply closer to me, my hand buried in the thick black hair at the nape of her skull. She gasped in surprise and pleasure, a smile edging her mouth. Her muscular body fit so tight against mine that another growl emerged from me that impressed even myself. My even white teeth found the pulse of her throat, and again, I groaned at the taste of her, taking her flesh between my teeth and biting down enough to pull an answering sound of pleasure from her.

It was a wrestling match where she fought for dominance as much as I did. She slammed my slimmer but no less muscular form against the wall, her knee snug between my legs, pressing tight the boys, and taunting the erection. Her kiss a drug. I let myself drown in her for an unknown time, and when I felt her muscles release just enough, I reversed the hold, flipping her over my shoulder, and following her down to the floor, my teeth buried in the flesh just under her ear, and the minor stubble of my unshaven chin dragging over her jugular vein. Before she could rally her offences, I pulled back from her throat, and fastened my mouth around one taut nipple at the peak of one of her firm breasts. She arched into my hold, a burbling giggle and a squeak emerging from her throat. I loved it... A squeak... I wanted to hear that again. I gave my attention to the other nipple, suckling and nibbling. Her hands were wound in my hair, holding me where she wanted me. Her voice, rough with desire demanded more force, and I added a bit more pressure as I chewed on my delicious mounds, and was rewarded by more squeaks and groans. The sounds she made were a potent aphrodisiac, and I found myself impatient to find her core.

I was not alone in my hunger. It happened faster than I could comprehend. One moment, I am over her, having my way, and the next, I am flat on my back, she is pressed over me, her moist center snug and slick over my length, both our breathing labored. I instinctively sought closer contact, rolling my hips against her. She purred, and reciprocated, her head lolling back...

In the next instance, her hips rolled and she was sheathed firmly around my rod, her growl of pleasure only an octave over mine as we wrestled for control... There was a moment when we both gave up control to the emotion... to the feeling, and teeth met flesh, and thrust met thrust as our mutual satisfaction came to a roaring conclusion that made my extremities numb with the pleasure that continued to pulse through our connection...

I returned to rest with the smell of her drenching me, and filling me completely... Damn... Strong women were irresistible...


	4. Chapter 4

Distance

The following morning found us wrapped comfortably about each other. It was early yet, and I knew that Nara would have to prepare for duty soon. I had business to attend to myself, so I was not going to cling to her and plead for another rut before the day officially began. It turned out that Naragah was not going to let me out of the bed without a morning wrestling match, and we were both pleasant with the afterglow as we used the basin of water and clothes provided to bathe each other before dressing. There was no lingering sentiment weighing the both of us down as we went our ways for the day, just warm tingles and anticipation for the evening.

I stepped out of the Inn, and took a walk around the Trade village, and stopped for words with those that I had developed a working relationship with. It is amazing how friendly Trolls can be when you get to know them. Tari'qa, a deep blue Troll standing in the Trolls typical slouch greeted me warmly as I approached. He was always interested in what I had found while out doing my thing in the barrens.

"Hey Mon. What chu got for me today?"

"I have some raptor eggs that I pillaged from a nest at the edge of their den.. " I pulled out the pouch I had carefully packed the eggs in. "I also have some meat from the raptor that thought to challenge my right to pass so close to it's nest."

"Well it not be tinkin much now is it."

"You have such a way with words Tari'Qa."

"Well you not so bad for uh Blood Elf, Nietiron. I do business wit chu any time."

"So how much are these worth right now?"

" Moorane will give ya a good 70 copper pieces for each one. She make da best egg bread."

"So. What will YOU give me for them?"

"You not gonna check with Moorane?"

"Of course I am. But I am here first. I thought I might give you first crack at them. Besides. You would not cheat me because then you would lose my business, and I know how hard it is to make a living out here in the barrens. " My glowing eyes fixed on his dark amber eyes, and his brows shifted minutely as he considered my words. Within seconds, his decision was made.

"I will give ya 71 copper for each one. I love Moorane's egg bread."

"Fair enough. You have a deal."

Coins were handed over, and eggs changed hands.

"It is always good doing business with you Tari'Qa."

"You stay away from da voodoo mon."

I didn't respond to the familiar chastisement. I had confided in him the studies I had done, and the offer I had once accepted. He had gotten angry, and refused to do business with me for a good month before I had finally cornered him one evening when he was headed to his lodgings, and forced him to tell me what he knew of the darker arts. Pain, Life stealing... curses... Things that no good priest should dabble in... It was too late. I had already gone there, and it was a struggle to not use the knowledge I had gained. I was grateful that he had forgiven me the choices I had made, and was a somewhat advisor as well as a casual friend. When Naragah was not available to socialize with, Tari'Qa and his brother Grenthar would join me at the table to discuss philosophy of all things...

It was several hours later, stomach full from a meal, when I heard the commotion outside... I would lay money on a bet that it was my sister. Cerna had followed in Father's footsteps... She was a Paladin. It turned my stomach to think of what she had to do to become one... But who was I to judge her? Hadn't I done equally distasteful things to learn the things I had learned? I made my way to the entrance of the Inn, and spotted Cerna making the aquaintance of Sunwalker Lonaki. I looked at her mount, a horse in full armor, glowing with the power of protection spells. Tethered to the saddle was Sable... He was stomping in place, staring at me... Impatient with his restraint. Finally, he let loose with a long squawk, giving an abrupt flap of his sturdy vestigial wings. Cerna looked first to Sable, and then her eyes found me at the entrance to the Inn... She turned back to Sunwalker Lonaki spoke a word, bowed, and then strode towards me. She made no extra noise, and I marveled one more time how the Paladins could walk in their armor without making inglorious amounts of noise.

"Nietiron. It is good to see you again brother. There is much I have to tell you..." Her voice was just as musical as always, but there was a new flavor to the blessings that hovered about her. News indeed.

"Come. The food here is good, and you have been traveling long. I will listen to your news. But first, I must greet Sable."

"Of course. He's been impatient to arrive, and barely settled each night. He's missed you, as have I." She nodded her acknowledgement and headed into the Inn.

I approached Sable, who was pulling against his tether to reach me, crooning eagerly. Were I not in a place where tears were seen as weakness, I would have been openly weeping. Instead, my jaw was tight and my eyes burned as I stepped into range, and wrapped my arms around his head as he shoved it into my chest with aggressive affection. I hugged and scratched him behind the stiff tuft of feathers guarding his ears, and then all the other places I remembered that he liked to be scratched, and finally, when he'd received what he felt was enough, he gave me a sharp peck on my shoulder and an angry and demanding squawk. I understood it despite the fact that he could not speak as I did. He was very intelligent.

"I know." I said quietly, trying not to draw too much attention from the Orcs. The Taurens would understand, but the Orcs would think I had gone off my rocker. "I didn't have a choice but to leave. Mother would not just give you to me, and I had to pursue my training in the Priesthood."

His vivid eyes narrowed at me as he sniffed at me, smelling more than just my scent, but everything about me. His feathers ruffled up in hostility and he offered a growl.

"You are either commenting on the taint of darkness in me, or you are commenting on my current companion. If it is commentary on my training, then I accept your disapproval. If you are judging my companionship, then I don't. You will meet her soon enough."

He muttered with a series of sullen chirups and growls, and I grabbed his beak, pulling him closer to meet his glowing eyes with my own...

"You are with me now, and we will not be parted. You have no reason to be jealous of my companions. "

"Oi! Ya talk ta yer mount like it understan's ya?"

It was an Orc. Maleg. The expression on his face was hard to read. He looked like a combination of confused and angry. Orc's don't like to be confused. It makes them angry... So maybe they weren't so hard to read.

"He does." I replied simply, but my body was still taut with the readiness to defend myself should this Orc react violently to his confusion. He wasn't one of the more intelligent of his kind.

"Oh..." He looked at Sable his brows puckered in a scowl, but his eyes betraying a little awe. "Um... How?"

"He's is a rare hatching, and he's very intelligent." My voice was conversational, though Sable cast a look at me from one eye as my holy power built up.

"Rare spawn? My mudda gots one of doze." He smiled hugely and shared some personal history. "She's uh Hunta. She's got uh black lion. He's mean."

"Extraordinary. " I commented, then added as his expression grew confused again. "That is fantastic Maleg... Are you on patrol?"

Reminded of his duty, he quickly nodded, and jogged to catch up with his patrol partner.

I watched him go, and then I quickly released Sable's tether, and led him to the stable where I pointed out a stall, and told him that he needed to remain there until I came for him again. He grumbled, but ruffled his feathers as he examined his stall, satisfied that I didn't close the door on him. I filled his manger with fodder, and gave him a serving of grain. On my way out, I spoke to the stable master, advising him to leave the black Hawkstrider alone, and to not touch the door, or he might get injured.

Once satisfied that he would be comfortable, I left and headed in to the Inn where my sister waited for me with news that I might or might not be pleased to hear.


End file.
